Soul Eater: Soul x Amber
by JollyRainbows2001
Summary: My personal Soul Eater fanfic. It includes my own personal characters. This is my very first published fanfic so I hope you like it! Could take a while to post new chapters because I am a procrastinator. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Soul X Amber: A Soul Eater Fan Fiction

*~Amber's POV~*

'_Another Boring class.' _I thought to myself. I was just sitting in class, doodling in my notebook when my partner, Kenzie, gave me a note. "Bored?" It said. "Very." I wrote back. "Asked him yet?" She wrote, already knowing my answer. "No. Stop pestering me. I will when I'm good and ready!" I wrote on the piece of paper franticly. "You said you were. Why not ask after class?" She asked, smirking at me. "Stop pestering me! I will when I'm damn good and ready!" I wrote. She was annoying me, but I guess that's just her nature. Then the bell rang. _'Thank god! I didn't know if I could sit there any longer without snapping.'_ I thought. Everyone got their things together and left the room. My partner and our friends, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Maka, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul walked beside us. They were all carrying on a conversation about the upcoming dance. "So are you guys going?" Kenzie asked them all, trying to get me to ask Soul out. She is the only one who knows I like him, and she uses it against me. "You know Patty and I am, considering that it's at our house." Liz boasted. "The awesome Black*Star has to attend. I couldn't be the star if I didn't!" _'He's so full of himself'_ I thought. "Do you really think we would let Black*Star party alone?" Maka asked Kenzie. "I guess not. I just wanted to know because Amber wanted to go, and I'm too busy that night." _'Great, she embarrasses me again.'_ "Yeah, I thought it would be fun to go to a party." I said, trying not to act too embarrassed. "So we'll all go together." Tsubaki says, happy to find out I would be going with them.

~*Soul's POV*~

_'Damn, doesn't she know she's hot?'_ I think to myself. _'But why can't I just ask her? It shouldn't be this hard. It's not cool.'_ I watched as she put her stuff in her locker. _'Just do it. Go ask her.'_ I thought. Before I knew it, I was standing right beside her. "Hey Amber." I said. She acted surprised but happy at the same time. "Hey Soul. What's up?" She asked. She just closed her locker door. "Since we live in the same building, I thought we could walk home." I tried to say it cool, but I acted nervous. "Okay." She didn't seem to notice. We walked through the hallways and out the building without saying a word. We got outside to the front steps. "So you're going to the dance with us?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah. That okay?" She sounded like she needed my approval. "Sound like you need my approval." I said. I sounded kind of obnoxious. "I just wanted to know. Are you taking anyone?" She asked. "I was going to ask someone, but I think I would be too embarrassed to actually do it." I said. _'I hope she doesn't already think it's her, because that would ruin the plan!'_ I thought. "C'mon Soul!" She says, trying to cheer me up. "Why don't you just do it? It can't be that bad to just ask someone." I cleared my throat. "Then Amber, would you go to the dance with me?" I asked. I hope I didn't ruin everything.

*~Amber's POV~*

I froze dead in place. His words kept echoing inside my head. I couldn't get my own thoughts together. "S-sure." I said quietly, stuttering. _'Oh my fucking god! Soul just asked me out!'_ I squealed inside my head. I started walking again, but failed. I fell flat on my face into the concrete, and spilled everything out of my book bag_. _Soul bent over to help me up. I stared up into his Crimson orbs. He looked straight into my blue green ones. "Are you okay? You fell pretty hard." He said_. 'And he cares!'_ I thought. "Y-yeah." I was stuttering so badly, it wasn't even funny. I stood back up and brushed myself off. I realized Soul picked up all my things and put them back in my bag. "T-thanks Soul." I said, still stuttering. "No problem." He replied. We walked to our building silently the whole rest of the way there. Soul ran up in front of me and held the day open. I smiled as I walked past him. We both got in the elevator. I pressed the buttons 5 and 7. We got up to floor 5 and Soul got off. He grinned as he walked off the elevator and the doors closed behind him. I waited till the elevator stopped on floor 7 and got off. I opened the door to apartment 703 and walked in. I closed the door behind me and smiled. I spied Kenzie sitting at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich. I ran over and squealed. "What's got you all riled up?" She asked, annoyed. "I'm going out with SOUL!" I yelled. I started jumping around and dancing. Kenzie dropped her sandwich and started to join me. We finally stopped and I sat right beside her, letting her finish her sandwich. "But what about me and Kid?" She asked, sort of sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater Fan Fiction~

SOUL EATER PART 2

*Ambers POV*

"It will all work out. Just try to get his attention." I put on a fake smile and told my friend."Like how?" She asked me. I had some ideas. "You could start dressing symmetrical, making sure your room is symmetrical, making sure your locker is symmetrical...you know how he loves symmetry." I replied. Kenzie just looked down. "But don't worry, I'll help you!" I said and hugged her. She popped up. "Let's go get started." She still sounded sad, but not as sad as she was. We walked over to her bedroom and opened the door. When I looked in, it looked like the room exploded all over. I'm not a symmetry or neat freak, but it was so bad that I almost screamed. "L-let's get started." She whispers. "Yeah, come on." I try to encourage her. She walked is her dirty room. She started picking up random things and putting them in piles. "Come on now Kenzie. That's not how you clean your room. Let me go get some bags and baskets to put stuff in." I said as I ran off to get them. "This is how I clean! Let me do it!"

She called to me, but she was too late. I was already on my way back with two trash bags and some baskets."C'mon Kenzie, it's a better system!" I told her . She looked at me and went back to what she was doing. "Don't you want Kid to like you?!" I asked. It was like I pushed her ON button. She took a bag and some baskets and started cleaning. "Dang, your OCD kicked in quick." I laughed, walking over to help her.

Two hours later..., we finally finished cleaning. Her room was as symmetrical as it could get. "Tomorrow we can go through your closet, if you want, of course." I said. "Yeah. But what I really need is a symmetrical outfit for tomorrow." She complained. "I'll help you after dinner. I'm ordering pizza now." I answered. "Do you really think he'll like me?" Kenzie asked me, worried. "Kenzie, I think he already does. He just needs some help realizing it, and that's where all this symmetry comes in." I replied, flashing her a smile.

*Soul's POV*

_'Amber'_ I was thinking of her again. '_Amber_' Her name was repeating in my head. 'Maybe I just need some rest.' I thought as I settled in my bed. I closed my eyes, only to see her face in my mind. I thought about her for a long while. Her beautiful face, her perfect body... When I finally opened my eyes, I was still wide awake. I looked over at my alarm clock. It said it was 2:34 in the morning. 'Well, I do need to get some sleep, especially if I get to dream about her...' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

*Amber's POV*

"Ring! Ring! RING!" My alarm clock sang. I sat up and smashed my fist against it, turning it off. "Dang it!" I yelled, looking down at my bruised fist. I eventually got up and walked towards my dresser. I opened the top drawers and started rummaging through my clothes, looking for a outfit today. I finally found my favorite sparkly purple top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I took out my clothes and walked into the living room. I looked over and found Kenzie leaning against the kitchen counter, eating nothing but bacon. "Good morning!" She said more happy than usual. "Hey." I replied. "Do you want anything to eat? We've got muffins!" She yelled, very excited. "Yeah, can you make me one? I really need to go get dressed." I asked. "Sure! And hey Amber, can I borrow your black hi-tops?" He asked me nervously. She had to think long and hard about asking that, because she knows how protective I am of my converses. But I agreed. "Yeah, sure. But I better get them back, and in perfect condition!" She ran up and hugged me. "Thank you so much!" Kenzie yelled. "Yeah. But get off me now, I need to go change!" I said as I pushed her away. she still stood before me, smiling. I walked away to the bathroom. I got changed and put on a little pink eyeshadow. I walked out and approached my bedroom. I opened the door and found my black high tops and my regular pink converses. I stepped back into the living room and tossed my black shoes to Kenzie. "Yay!" She yelled as she caught them. She immediately put them on and I put my pink ones on. "We ready to go?" I asked Kenzie as I grabbed my school bag. "Yeah, but you have to eat your muffin." She said, calmer than she was earlier. She handed my muffin to me and I started eating it as we walked out the door.


End file.
